


格朗泰尔，你

by Pallaswy



Series: ER无意义小短篇们 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallaswy/pseuds/Pallaswy
Summary: 年幼的格朗泰尔走在时光的长河里。他将走向他所见的日子。





	格朗泰尔，你

你在一片阳光中醒来。你不记得这是哪里，周围也看不见什么人，于是你决定沿着树丛走上一会。很快，你会看见一栋带着院子的房子。那是你的父亲新买的房子。你暂时还不熟悉它。将来你会知道，那是你父亲成功的证明。

【格朗泰尔，你】

*  
你走进了这间有着雕花木门的房子，就像丝毫没有意识到墙壁的存在。内屋很新，你看见你的父亲正坐在摇椅上摆弄账单和工作汇报 ；他似乎抬起上眼睑瞥了你一眼，却又没有任何看见了一个真人的样子。一位棕色卷发的少年蜷缩在沙发上，手里抱着书。你看不清书名，但是那个男孩看得很严肃。他一页一页看着。你想知道那究竟是什么书。你向他走去，却在看见书名的前一秒看见他带着书离开，只留下忙碌的父亲在摆弄着一堆你只是隐隐约约知道其具有意义的数字。

你跟着那位卷发的少年进了他的房间。房间里贴满了作为优秀的孩子的证明，可那少年并不在意。他躺在床上。你觉得他看不见你。你看见了自己不久之前得到的拼写满分的证书，还有一些阅读竞赛、百科竞赛之类。都是些鸡毛蒜皮的玩意儿。不过你记得不久之前自己得到什么“巴黎寻宝游戏”头名的时候还是十分开心的。于是你上上下下地绕了几圈，终于在书桌右下方不起眼的墙壁上看到了那张奖状。它已经略微有点儿泛黄了，显然没有受到良好的照顾。回想了下它在你父亲眼中的地位，你觉得似乎也没有什么问题。

你试着把那些奖状从墙上拿下来。可是你失败了；你甚至摸不到它们。你开始明白，也许你才是这里唯一虚假的东西。

少年无聊地趴在床上。他搓着拇指和食指，被捏在中间的被单发出嚓嚓的声音。当你从他面前飘过的时候，你看见了他的眼睛。那是一双和你的眼睛一样的浅色的眸子。你知道他们喜欢看向春天新长出来的花朵，或者秋天落下的第一片叶子。可是现在他们仅仅收录着无聊的格子床单的景象（你觉得这简直让人想起医院来）。也许事实上连这也没有。你看向他们。你觉得他在想些什么，又或者什么都没有。

棕发少年的速写本摊开在地板上。你想，要是你的话一定不会这样对待它。你有些生气地从那少年的头顶掠过，就好像一阵突如其来的风。不过他还是没有看向你。于是你仔细地看起了那速写本------其实也就是翻开的那一页。那幅画还没有画完，但是你看见了一双美丽的，像装着大海一般的蓝眼睛。你盯着他们看。从瞳孔到睫毛他们一点一点儿成型。等你抬起头来的时候，房子和少年都已经消失不见了。倒是有个长着卷毛的青年人，抱着画板无聊地坐在一片努力写生的黑压压的人群里。

 

*  
你看得出来这是一群学画的孩子。你也曾经在类似的地方学过画，虽然周围坐着的不过是一群四五岁的小孩。但是显然他们看上去不是很一样。他们之中的大部分仅仅是抬着眼皮看几眼展示台上的静物，便沉默着拉着一模一样的线条。坐在你面前的那位甚至看上去丝毫不介意画面的结果，只是无聊地将笔重重地落在画面上，眼皮耷拉着你几乎要觉得他立刻就要睡过去。

你绕过了他，走到了那位卷毛的青年人面前。那人已经算是青年了，即使是面部，骨骼的轮廓也渐渐分明了起来。他将右腿翘到自己的左腿上，左手直接撑着头，倒是有一双水灵灵的大眼睛，视线聚焦在右手涂抹上去的一个个色块上。他的背包里有个苹果，看上去和他画里的差不了多少，也许不久之前还和剩下的果子一起躺在展示台上。不过这都不重要了；现在大概没有哪个人的画里有它。只是那青年手上衣服上都是颜料。你想，这个样子也没法吃苹果呀。

你觉得这个孩子看上去并没有很认真。也许是因为并不是在画真正想要画的画，又或者单纯只是人太多的缘故。你相信他一定是喜欢画画的，否则他才不会坐在这里。

没错，尽管你觉得自己没有办法解释，但总是觉得坐在黑压压的人群中的青年是自己做出了选择。没有什么家人真的能胁迫他。你相信他和之前那个少年是同一个孩子，尽管现在的他的眼睛里盛满了青年人的疲惫。这是某种群体性的无神，并不能说是他的错误。他的同学们有气无力地坐在那里，真要对比起来，也许他还得算比较活泼的哩。他的衣袖沾满了颜料，手和脸实际也未能幸免。也许是要赶着完成什么，整个人仿佛已经凝固在了画室里，连衣服的纹路都染上了肮脏凌乱的小房间的气息。

那张画布上生长着灰灰的篮子和灰灰的果子。你觉得这和你的画面不大一样。你总是喜欢鲜艳的色彩。青绿的苹果，湛蓝的天空，棉花糖一样洁白的云朵和叽喳跳跃的鸟儿。但你知道你并不讨厌这些。看到那幅画的一瞬间，你相信那是这个画室中能看见的世界的样子。

那幅画的背面是一个年轻的男孩。你想，这位大哥哥或许在这儿待了比你以为的更久的时间。他已经会画人类了。

 

*  
你看着那幅画。背面的那幅。金色的头发飘动着，眼睛里仿佛燃烧着淡蓝到几近透明的火焰。他严肃地瘪着嘴角，具体的角度却在眼前不停的变化。你看到一双脏兮兮的手拿着2号画笔，小心地涂抹着------这会儿是他薄的足以看见血管的嘴唇。

你想，这颜色也太淡了一些。这样严肃的孩子或许还是用稍深的颜色更合适------尽管这孩子看上去更适合亲吻白花鸢尾。你看到那笔刷上沾上了一点儿暗红。于是抬起了你的手。你意识到这是你自己的手。

它看上去是一个大孩子的手。青年，甚至是年长的青年。指甲缝里的颜料大概是洗不掉了，不过手掌上的那些大概只是懒得洗。你想这也不错。既然迟早要被染成乱七八糟的样子，那就干脆早些习惯。

这双手已经画了很多很多年的画了。你比任何人都要知道这一点------因为它们甚至不需要你的大脑的指挥。你知道你并不存在什么控制权；你并不会画这样美丽的人类；不如说你还没开始学习临摹哪怕是石膏像做成的一只眼睛。但是这具身体是知道的，于是你只需要想着哪儿看上去还可以改的更好一些。

你知道这不是你的身体。但你并不知道你为什么会在这里。你睁着你的眼睛。于是那具人类的躯壳也张开双眼来。窗帘拉开着。室外的光钻进了你们共享的这双眼。它们将光芒归功于画中的金色。

你看着那双手熟练地修改着画中的青年。

那不是惯常意义上的修改画面；因为那位青年的表情一直在变。就好像未曾决定究竟要什么样的画面一般。或许是不知道该是什么样的情绪。

你几乎要开始嘲笑自己。你意识到，你差点儿搞乱了人像与人类的界限。

 

*

不过这界限也不一定存在。

现在你也不知道自己在哪里。你不熟悉这里；而且觉得自己看不大清。你试着活动了一下手指；在你感动于自己还算是活物之前，你听见了玻璃破碎的声音。

你感到周围似乎安静了一瞬；你自己也稍稍被吓醒了一点儿。玻璃片还留在桌子上，里头的液体已经钻进了衣袖里。

青年人聚集在一起。坐在你前头的那位窜上了桌子，蓬松的卷毛看着像来自哪只捉着鱼儿的小猫咪。更年轻的风衣青年担忧地看了你一会儿，然后和他站在一起的那位一一列举起了刚刚你的举动可能导致的一切不良后果。你隐约听到最糟糕的可能性就是死亡。

你的这具身体认识他们。它站了起来，自然地朝着年轻人走去。你丝毫不怀疑你的脸上还带着让人尴尬的笑容。你并不知道这具身体究竟长成什么样子，但你直觉一定不是什么惹人喜欢的样子。你想起了那双手。再也洗不干净的手。也许这依旧是同一个人，尽管你没法解释这具身体本身的灵魂跑到哪里去了。你没来由地觉得你能知道这是谁了，但你努力地不去想这件事。

你看到了那幅画里的神明。他长着和图画里一样湛蓝的燃烧着的眼睛，一头金发像是打劫了太阳。也许他注定要将光亮洒在一些地方。

一些你看不见的地方。

你对此从无怀疑。

你看到他微微低着头，用力地撑在桌子上。你没有听见他在说什么。他离你太远了；而你甚至不知道他究竟是谁。你借来的身体偏偏在这时失了记忆。于是，你要来了一杯新的酒精。你和并不认识的熟悉的朋友们碰杯，然后几乎告诉所有人，这位金发的美人来自画里。

 

*  
你看见那位青年在喝酒。就被翻倒在一旁，可他看着已经醉到看不见了一般。他只拎着深绿色的半透明的酒瓶。你到这时才看见他。似乎年纪又长了一点儿。你四处搜寻，没能看见总是跟着他的那本速写本------或许是素描本，或者水粉本。这都不重要。总之，没有画画的东西，只有染着洗不掉的颜料的双手依旧证明着这是曾经的那位少年。

青年一头棕色卷毛，看上去比在画室里的那位还要更乱一些。你看着那位青年，数着喝下去的酒够上你买多少色粉或是水彩的钱。青年看着演讲的那个人。即使喝着酒也未曾断开过视线。

你几乎要以为你在他的画里，而终于他把自己也关进了那张厚厚的涂满颜料的纸里。你看过他的画。因此你知道他看向的那位如神祗一般的人类是什么样子。你想要摇醒他；告诉他或许这根本就不是什么人类。你想，如果他真的是太阳，那么最终一切接近他的都不得不燃烧殆尽。

你看着青年人的眼睛。你知道他比你更清楚这件事情。不过你也知道，这或许也不是什么糟糕的事情。

你倒退着往外走，试着离开这座吵闹的小屋子。不撞到任何人地。就好像你从未出现在这里，就好像真的有人看得见你。你几乎就要成功了。你站在门口，突然看见野一双和你一样的快要死去的玻璃珠一般的眼睛。你们看着彼此。他将酒瓶伸向了你。

你听见他的声音。他问你你是谁，为什么会在这里。所有的青年转头看向他，笑闹着说怕是又是喝醉了说的什么胡话。就连那位金发青年都停下了演讲。湛蓝眼睛里那团燃尽一切的火焰几乎要将你们包裹进去。

你试着向他微笑，然后回应那双和你一样的眼睛。你没有接过酒瓶。但你看着他，停止了后退，伸出手去做出握手的姿势来。

你告诉他，你是一切尚未到来的光阴。

 

*

你睁开了眼睛，觉得自己醒了过来。手臂已经发麻了。惨白的窗帘被呼呼的北风不断地送到你的面颊上。你几乎不能明白自己是怎么睡着的。

窗外孩子们在踢球。他们是活泼可爱的好孩子；所有人都觉得你也是。阳光实在是刺眼，整个活动场地看上去球已经被吹得倾斜。不停有风沙蔓延上来，钻进孩子们鼻孔里。

你觉得操场上奔跑着一堆影子。或许也包括你自己。

你挠了挠头发。你相信你看到了一片废墟。


End file.
